


In the Heart of the Sea

by SteveDoesCosplay



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Harry Osborn, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, OKAY SO THIS DOESN'T HAVE SHIT TO DO WITH IN THE HEART OF THE SEA STARING TOM HOLLAND, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Steve Rogers' Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, fuck that movie it's boring as fuck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveDoesCosplay/pseuds/SteveDoesCosplay
Summary: In the beginning there were Alphas and Omegas. Peter was cursed to be an Omega, and was being forced to uproot his life and marry someone he doesn't even love just so that his parents company can stay afloat. The company isn't going to be the only thing fighting stay afloat if the universe has anything to say about it. Peter might just drown from all of the stress.OrThe Titanic Omegaverse AU literally no one asked for. It's gonna be different from the movie folks. Cuz I said so.((Disclaimer: No spideypools were harmed in the making of this fanfiction))
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 258





	1. Ship of Dreams (If Only in my Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey a giant mess. If you have any questions on this particular brand of Omegaverse, just ask, but I do plan to explain the important things as the story progresses! Enjoy!

Peter Stark was born wealthy to an Alpha Steven Rogers and Omega Tony Stark in the year 1890 on the tenth of August in New York City. His parents were wealthy, meaning Peter wanted for nothing. When he presented at age 12, he was shipped off to an expensive all Omegas boarding school in London where he stayed until the age of 18. 

His parents had come a few times over the years to visit him, but otherwise, they had primarily communicated via letters. That being said, when they showed up unannounced in January after he’d turned 18, it was a pleasant surprise. His parents had also brought an Alpha with them by the name of Harry Osborn. Harry wasn’t the nicest of Alphas, but he came from wealth, meaning that anyone he was supposed to mate and bond, also had to come from wealth. It was what the upper class did, as it was the easiest way to ensure that those families stayed upper class. 

Over the next few years, Peter and Harry spent a lot of time together in London. Harry proposed to his Omega in early March, Peter, having been raised and groomed since he was born had accepted. But he wasn’t marrying Harry for love, but because it was expected of him. Their wedding would be set in June of 1912. But in the end, there would be no bonding ceremony, no wedding, no anything because of one fateful day in March. 

The day of Titanic’s maiden voyage on April 10th, 1912, Peter had finally accepted that he would never be free again. Sure, he was wealthy, and could have anything his heart desired, but he felt trapped and caged like a bird that its wings clipped far too young. His prison was a floating palace in the sea that would only take him to yet another prison in New York where he would spend the remainder of his days. So he refused to speak to anyone. His life felt meaningless. He was a rare male Omega, something that was meant to be cherished, and yet, the longer he dwelled, the more and more he felt like the walls were closing in on him. 

“Peter, darling, you’ll answer when I’m talking to you. I asked you a question,” Harry stated, clearly sounding displeased that Peter had the nerve to ignore in. It was much more tolerable to get lost in thought than to listen to the controlling Alpha. 

Peter sighed softly, giving Harry an apologetic look as he wrung his hands in front of him. “I’m sorry. I was lost in thought. What was your question?”

“I asked if you have everything packed that you want to bring. You won’t be coming back here,” Harry stated, his voice firm as he looked around the room. There were still a few things about that he hadn’t put away yet. The servants packed most of his things, but he’d thought it a good idea to bring a book to read. He just couldn’t pick which one, as he’d already read all of them. His parents had never discouraged him from reading, but the boarding school sure had. That hadn’t stopped him however, seeing as how Steve was just the face of Stark Industries. Tony was the brains, but the board would have taken the company away in an instant if they ever found out that stereotypes didn’t apply to everyone. 

The Omega pursed his lips for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I do believe I have everything packed. These will do,” he stated, tucking the rest of his books away so they could be brought out before he went to go sit in the car. The drive to the docks was quiet, or at least Peter thought it was, considering he was absorbed in his book even though he knew Harry disapproved. When they finally stopped, he was helped out of the car by his handmaiden May. He gave her a polite nod, before turning his attention to the ship that was taking him to his life sentence. “It doesn’t _look_ that impressive,” he stated, mostly to himself. His comment earned him an eye roll from his betrothed.

Harry grabbed Peter around the waist, the small Omega not arguing too much despite his uncomfort. “You’re just too hard to please, darling. Now, come along,” he stated firmly, leaving Peter little room to argue. He didn’t like having to pretend to be the perfect little Omega, it was exhausting. Even more so considering Harry left no room for disobedience. So Peter did what he’d done since Harry had shown up in his life, and did as he was told. He let his mind wander, a million miles away as he imagined what his life could have been like had he met his Alpha on his own terms. There was no chance that he’d ever know what it meant to fall in love, or at least he didn’t think so. 

The Alpha directed them to their rooms, May already hard at work to put some of his clothes away. Peter didn’t have the heart to get any of his books out at the moment, instead choosing to sit down and stare longingly at one of the paintings they’d gotten in London. Harry barely spared the small Omega a passing glance as he directed some of the workers that were helping move their things. Most of the day passed by in an uneventful blur for him. It wasn’t until lunch that Peter had really gotten fed up. Harry had ordered his food for him, as if he was incapable of doing it himself. He hadn’t asked for Peter’s opinion or anything, simply just going ahead. He couldn’t take it, so he’d excused himself to breathe some of the crisp sea air. The smell of the salt water was calming for a few moments as he grabbed ahold of a railing, the sun giving his hair a soft halo. He stood there just breathing it in, calming himself down before he noticed that he was being stared at by a handsome man on one of the lower decks. 

Even as Harry came out to direct Peter back to their table, the man stayed in his thoughts. He’d only gotten a brief glance of the man, but it was still easy to imagine what it was like to be free from the societal norms that had been thrust upon him by his parents. He was supposed to have been born an Alpha for starters, as all first borns should be. He supposed everything would have turned out different, had that been the case. Would he have still been treated like a glorified lap dog? He doubted it. Instead of getting shipped off to some Omega glorified training school, he would have learned about the business world so he could take over for his parents one day. Instead… He was just used as a bargaining chip to get funds for the failing company.

“Pete, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to get yourself together,” Tony sighed, shaking his head. Steve nodded solemnly next to his husband. He leaned over so he could pat Peter’s cheek, making the small Omega frown. 

How was any of this supposed to make him feel better? Peter sighed to himself, glancing over at his betrothed before letting his mind wander back to the man that he’d seen on deck. He hadn’t had the chance to scent him, so he didn’t know what he was, but Peter didn’t care about designation. They just used his status to make him feel like he was lesser. He was meant to be a good little housewife, to give his Alpha healthy and beautiful babies. As if his womb was the only part of him that was important or gave him value. And while maybe one day he might want pups of his own, he sure didn’t want them right now, not with Harry.

Harry… Came from a long line of wealth, and while so did Peter, Harry had let it all go to his head. Sure, having expensive things around was _nice_ but it wasn’t everything it was cracked up to be. Wealth came with societal pressure, from all angles, especially for an Omega. It was sexist, and frankly, Peter was too educated to be able to just roll over like a common dog.

“How long have you been taking those suppressants of yours, Oma?” Steve asked, as if the fact that he didn’t want to go into Heat with Harry was somehow to blame for his absent-mindedness. He just didn’t want to sleep with someone he didn’t love. He wasn’t sure why that was so hard to believe. Peter didn’t even get to answer before Harry was once again answering for him. 

“He hasn’t been off of them in months. I plan to get rid of them as soon as we get back to the States. No sense in him being on them since we’re getting married right away,” Harry explained, not even so much as glancing in Peter’s direction. He glanced down at his lap, taking a moment to take a deep breath before nodding, his styled hair flopping into his eyes just a little bit. His hair wasn’t nearly long enough to really hide behind but it didn’t matter, he was supposed to look submissive. He just needed to collect his thoughts- “I’ll see to it that he’ll give me the heir my father needs for this deal to be fully cemented.” _Jesus_ who even said things like that? 

Peter abruptly got up for the second time during that meal. He had no appetite anyway, softly excusing himself before all but fleeing from the first class dining hall. If his life was just going to be this for the rest of forever, he truly didn’t see the point. His parents said he wanted for nothing but he really didn’t want anything. Nothing his parents could offer him anyway if Harry was any indication. He knew that they didn’t like the Osborns, but desperate times called for desperate measures, especially in the world of business. Peter all but ran back to his room, digging through his belongings before he found his books. He picked whichever one was on top, and started reading it, barely paying it any mind as he planned out his next course of action. 

* * *

Peter didn’t really remember walking to the lowest deck and staring at the water below with almost longing. He didn’t remember how long he’d been there either, standing like an absolute idiot in his crisp black suit with glitter needlessly on the lapel. The tie around his neck felt more like a nuse so he loosened it as he finally made his resolve, slowly proceeding to climb over the railing. Instead of putting his feet down however, he simply sat there facing the ocean, not hearing someone sneak up on him until they spoke. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re plannin’ on jumpin’,” the man drawled, making Peter quickly whip his head around to look at him. He barely relaxed when he vaguely remembered the man he’d seen earlier. “It’s a long way down, and I can’t imagine the water is very warm.”

The Omega huffed at him before looking back at the unforgiving sea that looked so peaceful, despite the fact that he knew the waters were most likely barely above freezing. “And so what if I am? I don’t see why it would matter to you what I choose to do. I’m just an Omega after all. Nothing more than a silly lapdog to go cook and take care of pups,” he stated, mostly to himself because ever since he presented, that’s basically what he’d been taught to do. Frankly, he was a terrible chef, but that didn’t matter, did it?

The man, who Peter could now smell was an Alpha, gave him a sympathetic look. “Well I’d have to jump in after you of course. Can’t have such a pretty Omega die after all,” he reasoned, only making Peter scoff.

“Is that all I am? Just a pretty face?” the small Omega asked, his voice barely audible in the wind. “Is that all I’m worth?”

The Alpha made a strange noise in the back of his throat, as if that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard in his life, making Peter turn to look at him. “No. No one is _just_ a pretty face. Why don’t you come back over the railing so we can talk about it.” Peter offered the smallest of nods before he started moving so he could turn around. As he was turning though, he lost his footing and lost his balance, immediately stumbling. 

For a moment everything was frozen before it started moving in slow motion. If he yelled, he didn’t hear anything as Peter saw his entire life flash before his eyes. His entire life was a joke, as it had basically amounted to nothing so far. He wanted to stand up for Omega rights, but he knew Harry would never let him do that, seeing as how Harry liked being in control of things. Peter wanted to invent, to help shape the world for his future children, if he ever had any. Just as Peter finally accepted that he was about to die, a steel grip grabbed his arm, jolting him back to reality as everything started happening in real time again. 

“I got you, you’re gonna be okay,” the Alpha gasped, his face a relief to see. It took Peter a few seconds to notice that his eyes were no longer a warm brown, but were in fact bright red. But that was- not possible?

“Your eyes- They’re red-” Peter stammered out, gaping like an idiot as the mysterious Alpha helped him back onto the safety of the boat. The Alpha gave Peter a reassuring smile and looked like he was about to say something when he heard Harry and his henchman, Eugene Thompson yell. Peter turned his attention to them, immediately drawing in on himself, whatever the other man was about to say lost to the sea. He didn’t even know his rescuers name. 

“Peter! Are you alright? Was this man harassing you?” Harry demanded, pulling Peter close to his chest so he could sniff him, Peter’s face immediately turning a bright cherry red. He made a small noise of discomfort, his fiance reluctantly letting him go so that they could look over at the sheepish mystery man. 

Wade offered Peter a somewhat watery smile, which didn’t make much sense to Peter, but that was neither here nor there. “Harry, this man saved me. I’d been… leaning over the edge too much.”

“There were dolphins. A whole group of them,” the man supplied, making Peter nod, easily accepting the lie. It was much better than the truth after all, considering that Harry wouldn’t let Peter out of his sights at all if he found out. 

Harry frowned heavily, but he didn’t question the pair. “Dolphins? Peter you must be more careful. Come now, it’s time for you to get ready to retire for the night,” he stated, nudging Peter in the direction of the stairs for the upper deck. 

“Does my rescuer get no reward for saving me?” Peter demanded, frowning heavily because he knew that he was worth very little in Harry’s eyes but this was just ridiculous. Harry looked over to Thompson who pulled a few dollars out of his wallet, offering it to the man. “Is that all? I’m only worth ten dollars to you?” He couldn’t help how wounded he sounded, as he frowned heavily. 

Harry glanced at Peter before looking back to the mystery man. “How does… Dinner with us tomorrow night sound? That way, the whole family can thank you for saving our helpless little Omega here. How does that sound… I’m sorry I don’t believe I got your name?”

“That’s because I hadn’t given it to you,” the man snarked back before sending a smile Peter’s way. Peter immediately glanced away, his cheeks still feeling hot as the man looked back to Harry. “My name is Wilson. Wade Wilson. And that sounds wonderful, thank you.”

“Wear something presentable,” was the last thing Harry said to Wade before he was leading Peter away. Wade offered him a small wave when Peter glanced back over his shoulder as he was directed back to their rooms, before Wade was no longer in his direct line of sight. The walk back to their room felt like forever but it could have only been moments as Peter all but shedded his constricting suit, quickly changing into his pajamas before all but collapsing on his couch. He quickly curled up, glancing over at one of his paintings before Harry sat down in front of him, ornately carved box in his hands. “I had been planning on giving this to you later, on the eve of our wedding, but I decided now is a better time,” Harry stated as he opened the box, a beautiful brown collar decorated with blue, red, and white stones. The centerpiece, though, was a heart shaped blue diamond that glittered in the light. “They call it the heart of the ocean,” he hummed as he moved to put the collar on his Omega. Peter didn’t dare speak, not even sure what he’d say. The collar felt heavy, it only representing the final nail in his coffin. Harry moved to grab his mirror, showing Peter what he looked like with it on. “It’s beautiful.”

“I-... Thank you.” While the collar was beautiful, and sparkled every time he so much as breathed, it was a painful reminder that this was nothing more than a way for Harry to degrade him in just one more way. Peter turned the mirror so he could see all the angles, looking like he was admiring the collars beauty but just trying to see if he'd be able to take it off. He could, it didn't look like Harry had locked it, not that he would say anything. "Thank you, Harry. Really. It's gorgeous."

Harry gave him a smile, kissing Peter's nose before nodding in satisfaction. "It looks lovely on you," he hummed before getting up to get ready for bed himself. Peter took another look at the collar before sighing softly to himself. 

"Just another way to mark me as yours... As if I could ever be." Not if his heart had anything to say about it. 


	2. A Budding Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade figure some things out and Peter does Peter things.

The following day Peter was thankful to wake up to one of his servants rather than his overly controlling Alpha. It would have been different if Harry meant well, but he really just wanted to control every aspect of his life. Harry discouraged him from being himself, which was truly just… Depressing. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was ever happy in the presence of the man, let alone anyone else. Sure, he was occasionally happy around Tony, seeing as how he only meant well, but Steve… Sometimes he was just as bad as Harry. Maybe it was because he was an Alpha and didn’t know how hard it was to be constantly discriminated against. There was only so much one could suffer before they broke. There was change in the air, as he knew that Omega Rights groups were being formed. Not that he would ever be able to convince Harry to let him fight for his own rights…

Nevertheless, he had other things to worry about as he got himself ready for the day with the help of his maid. May was a nice Beta that his parents had hired before he was even born. She was trained as a midwife, meaning that while she normally only helped cook and clean, she was very rounded in what she could do for the Stark family. She had been the one to help deliver Peter, and would most likely be the one to help deliver any of Peter’s own pups. And since he’d basically grown up with her, he felt comfortable to tell her most things. “Good morning, Peter,” she hummed, offering him a bright smile as he moved to his vanity so that he could brush out and fix his hair. “Your collar looks lovely.”

Peter glanced at her through the mirror, offering her a small smile that felt fake. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Is it not to your liking?” she asked curiously, straightening up his room as he went back to brushing his curly hair. 

There was a pregnant pause in the room before he answered her question. “It’s… I don’t feel like it’s me, May. It’s heavy. It feels more like a ball and chain. But that’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” May gave him a sympathetic look before turning her attention back to the task at hand. 

“I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do to help. Harry… I’m sure he means well.” Peter didn’t have the heart to tell her that he didn’t really feel like the Alpha didn’t. So he simply nodded as he put the finishing touches on his hair before he moved to get up so he could get dressed. 

Once he was satisfied with his appearance, not wanting to be too flashy, he grabbed a book to read and made his way out of his rooms. He walked the halls, going into the first class dining hall to grab his breakfast, happy to see that the amount of people was starting to dwindle. He didn’t run into his Alpha as he ate his breakfast, but he wasn’t about to start complaining as he silently ate and read his book. After he was done with his mean, he made his way to the middle class deck, sitting himself down on one of the open long deck chairs so he could read in the sun. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there when a shadow blocked his sunlight. 

“You come here often, baby boy?” asked a friendly voice, making Peter look up, only to see that it was just Wade. 

He scoffed, pointedly looking back to his book. “And so what if I do? Is it a crime to bask in the sunlight?” Peter asked as he flipped a page, clearly doing his best to ignore the Alpha. He had decided that the flash of red that he’d seen in Wade’s eyes the night previous was just a trick of the light, because the notion of soulmates was just the stuff of fairytales. Even if Wade  _ was _ his soulmate, it wasn’t like they would ever amount to anything, seeing as how Wade wasn’t his betrothed as his collar so painfully reminded him. Sure, Harry hadn’t locked it, but he didn’t need to. He knew Peter would keep it on because he didn’t want to face the consequences of not wearing it. Not when the Alpha had clearly spent an obscene amount of money on it. It was a show of power that Peter simply couldn’t argue against, not with so many eyes on him. 

“A pretty thing like you? Of course not,” Wade hummed as he sat himself down on the space left by Peter’s legs. Seeing as how now his personal space bubble was invaded he huffed, closing his book with a loud snap as he grumpily shifted his position so that they were sitting side by side. Peter gave him a pointed scowl before he stuck up his nose, still pointedly looking away, but he didn’t dignify Wade with an answer. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t acting like a good Omega was supposed to, but Wade only seemed to get more curious about him. “That’s a mighty fancy piece of jewelry you got there.”

“Take a picture, I’m sure it would last longer,” the Omega snapped, almost looking like he was about to get up before Wade shrugged, drawing Peter’s attention.

“You’re pretty feisty,” the Alpha noted. “Who hurt you baby boy? Was it the same guy that put that collar around your throat?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. Peter was almost taken aback. 

He swallowed heavily before answering, glancing down at his feet. “I- No. No one… Why would you… The state of my wellbeing doesn’t concern you,” Peter told him, his sharp tone melting into nothing more than a whisper. He didn’t understand why the Alpha that didn’t even know him would care. It wasn’t like they’d even met before the previous evening. This Alpha didn’t know anything about him and yet… Peter felt in his gut that he meant no harm. “I just…” Wade didn’t say anything, leaning a little closer, trying to encourage the Omega to continue. “No one hurt me. Not in the ways that matter.”

Wade hummed softly, nodding as he looked over the railing at the horizon. “I know a thing or two about that.”

“You do?” Peter asked quietly, too afraid that speaking any louder might shatter the atmosphere around them. He felt like he could open up to the Alpha, and since he didn’t fear it somehow getting back to Harry or his parents, he was free to say whatever he wanted.

All the Alpha did was nod, still staring out at the view before giving Peter a goofy smile. “I sure do. I’ve been running away from one thing or another my whole life, Petey Pie. I had thought about joining the military but… I ultimately decided to run away from home. I’ve been traveling the world ever since. I’m not sure if my old man ever realized I left,” he shrugged, as if running away from his home hadn’t changed him. Hadn’t affected him. “You could always run away when we get to New York. Go somewhere they would never be able to find you.”

“I suppose I  _ could _ but I… I want to take over the family business. I want my life to  _ mean _ something. I want to march for Omega Rights. I want to invent and get my hands dirty. But I can’t. Because that’s not how life works. Not for me,” Peter stated, looking out over the sea before he finally moved to get up, dusting off his blue suit pants.

Wade also stood up, towering over the small Omega. “Why not? What’s stopping you?”

The Omega moved over to the railing, leaning against it as he felt the breeze ruffle his hair. He was quiet for awhile before he finally spoke again, still looking out over the sea. “Because I’m an Omega. Nothing will ever be the way I want it. Not unless I want whatever it is that some knothead Alpha wants. At the boarding school I went to in London, all we were taught was how to be a homemaker. To cook, clean, sew, take care of pups… Most of them didn’t know how to even read. I can’t run away from my problems, because I would just be brought right back to the place I’d started. I’m a prisoner. A slave to the old ways.” The collar certainly didn’t help make him feel any different about the matter. It was the modern equivalent of a brand. Harry hadn’t needed to put his name around his throat, the ridiculous blue diamond was enough of a statement. “In the end, what  _ isn’t _ stopping me?”

He didn’t seem to have a snappy comeback for Peter’s explanation, as the Alpha leaned over the railing next to the brunet. “I suppose you’re right. But what are you gonna do about it?”

What was Peter going to do about it? His lack of an answer was making him uncomfortable because as much as he wanted to help, to make the world better for his future pups, he also couldn’t help but wonder if it would even mean anything in the end. “...I don’t know if I can do anything about it.”

“You wouldn’t know until you tried, Petey Pie.” Peter supposed he had a point, but he wasn’t about to tell this Alpha he barely knew that. Instead he shook his head, stretched his somewhat stiff muscles and decided that a walk sounded just fine with him. So that’s what he did, easily moving across the deck as if he had no cares in the world. “Where ya goin’?”

Peter glanced over his shoulder to the large Alpha before he shrugged, a small smile on his face. “I don’t know. Would you care to join me?” The Alpha was at his side in an instant, offering Peter a bright smile. 

“Is the sky blue?” Wade countered, only making Peter scoff. They walked side by side along the deck, which was something almost unheard of. An Omega was always supposed to walk three steps behind an Alpha, even one they didn’t know, as it was a sign of respect. But here this Alpha was, more than happy to match pace with him. They brushed hands as they walked, Peter immediately snatching his hand away as he snapped his head over the Alpha, only to see that once again his eyes had flashed a red color, fading after he blinked a few times. 

“I- How peculiar…” Peter mumbled to himself, moving both of his hands to clutch at his book as they continued to walk with no destination in mind. That was twice now, that he’d witnessed the same thing, meaning that whatever trick his eyes were playing on him, wasn’t a trick at all. 

Wade made an inquisitive noise, clearly confused by Peter’s sudden change in demeanor. “What? Wait did you- Did you notice too?” Peter stopped dead in his tracks, furrowing his brows as he turned to look at the other man. 

“Notice what?” Peter deflected, clearly playing dumb in fear of giving anything away. 

“Your eyes. They were gold. Not for long- Just a moment. I saw it yesterday when I saved you. And just now-”

He was so screwed. “I… Oh my god. But that- that’s not possible? Everything I’ve read has just been fairytales. Just stories to make people feel better about whoever they get stuck with-” Peter argued before falling silent, reaching his hand out for Wade to take, just to see if contact would trigger the eye change again. When Wade grabbed his hand, he was astonished to see that Wade’s eyes lit up that soft red. Immediately he wrenched his hand away as if he’d been burned. 

“I don’t think it’s just in the fairytales anymore, baby boy.” Peter silently agreed. Because if fairytales were real, Peter would be getting married to Wade, not Harry. But he knew that life wasn't as forgiving as he would have hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I haven't seen Titanic in basically forever and I'm too lazy to watch a three hour movie so the movie canon is whatever I want it to be now. x'D Hope you guys don't mind.


	3. A Sinking Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get themselves into trouble because that's what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this nonsense at 3am on a work night.

After the revelation that apparently fairytales were in fact apparently more based in reality than he had originally been led to believe, he wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to take the information. Wade was his soulmate, meaning that he was supposed to be perfect for him in every way. But that didn’t mean that they could just… Be together. So instead of actually handling the information like a sane person Peter did what came naturally and started panicking. Wade kept his distance as Peter started pacing, nervously pulling on his hair as he started venting his frustrations into the atmosphere. 

“Oh my god- This can’t be happening- My soulmate isn’t even- My parents are gonna kill me- Why couldn’t everything just make _sense_ ? First Harry and now _this_?” Peter demanded, only pausing in his brief rant when Wade grabbed his hands, gently pulling them out of the Omega’s now very messy hair. 

Wade pulled Peter to his chest, tucking the Omega’s face into his shoulder so that he could breathe in his scent, clearly hoping that it would calm him down. “Breathe- You’re hyperventilating. Can’t have you passing out on me now before we even go on a second date,” the Alpha teased only resulting in Peter tensing up all over again. He started squirming in Wade’s arms, letting out a startled yelp as the Alpha picked him up so that he could set him down on one of the deck chairs. “Peter, breathe. **Breathe**.”

The use of an Alpha command had Peter sucking in breath like he’d been depraved from air his entire life. He breathed in a few times before he’d gotten most of his shaking under control. Peter gave Wade a thankful look before he quickly averted his gaze to his shaky hands. What was he supposed to do? He knew, logically, that he wouldn’t be able to just forget Wade, seeing as how his curiosity would get the better of him. He’d be haunted with what ifs until the day that he was no more. But what was the harm of spending the next few days together? They wouldn’t see each other after they docked in New York because Peter was going to be whisked away and most likely not allowed to leave the house except to act like the perfect trophy wife at company parties and what not. 

“I’m sorry- I… This is just a lot to take in,” Peter murmured softly only to see that Wade was giving him a soft smile. “You’re staring.”

“Of course I’m staring, have you seen yourself lately?” Wade asked, making Peter scoff as he turned away, trying to stifle a laugh. “I’d say you have the stars in your eyes but that would be ridiculous because it’s too sunny to see any stars. But who needs a light when I can see your smile?” Wade asked, brushing his hand against Peter’s leg. Considering that the touch didn’t linger though, Peter wasn’t entirely sure if it was unintentional or not.

“I have. Who else was going to make my hair look presentable?” Peter countered, sparing a glance at the Alpha before once again turning away, his hands moving to tug on his collar as if that would make it any easier to breathe. Wade’s scent was intoxicating. It was like a cloud of calm that you could breathe in, despite the fact that being in the presence of an unfamiliar Alpha should put him on edge. Granted, in comparison, Harry’s scent gave him anxiety. It was almost as if his biology recognized that his soulmate was out there, waiting for him? But that was ridiculous, as it wasn’t like they’d ever be together. Even if Peter wasn’t promised to Harry, they were from different worlds. Peter came from wealth, meaning that he had to marry within his social circle. Not that he cared for any of the rich snobs that surrounded him. 

Wade booped Peter’s nose, making a soft cooing noise. “That’s so cute!” he chirped, making the Omega scrunch up his nose in confusion as his eyebrows knitted together. “Your nose gets all scrunched up when you’re thinking too hard. You don’t have to overthink everything you know? It might be good for you to loosen up a little bit.”

“As if! I’m perfectly relaxed!” Peter defended, only succeeding in tensing up more. Wade chuckled softly as if he’d said a hilarious joke. 

“I’m sorry, you’re absolutely right, I don’t know how I could have ever doubted you. You’re the picture of relaxation,” Wade teased, making another pass on Peter’s leg, making the Omega doubt that it was an accident in the first place. Was he just trying to rub his scent all over him? Because if that was the case he was simply doing it all wrong. 

The small Omega huffed, flaring out his nose, which only resulted in Wade booping his nose again as if that action was adorable. It was actually kind of infuriating. Peter had been about ready to snap at him when someone cleared their throat. Peter’s attention instantly turned to the new person behind them, immediately scrambling away from Wade as soon as he saw that it was Thompson. Peter and Thompson hadn’t gotten along for as long as they’d known each other. Harry kept him around though because while he wasn’t the most formidable of bodyguards, he kept a close eye on Peter when he couldn’t. He was a _rat_ , enforcing his fiance’s ridiculous rules and then tattling if he didn’t perform them perfectly. “Well, look what we have here…” he sneered, Peter visibly shrinking in on himself as he actively tried to disappear from view. 

“It’s not what it looks like-” Peter started, tugging at his collar as he stared down at his shoes. He felt like he was suffocating all over again. He was so preoccupied in trying to make himself as small as possible that he missed the movement from Wade when the Alpha got up from the deck chair so he could tower over the Beta. 

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Thompson responded, giving Wade a glare before he turned his attention to Peter. “Harry’s been looking for you everywhere, and where do I find you? With the same Alpha from last night. I should have known. You’ve been a floozy ever since I met you,” he sneered, sticking up his nose as if even looking at the Omega made him sick. Peter had tried telling his parents and even Harry about how rude Thompson was and _yet_ because of his designation, they ignored him. Even Tony! Who was also an Omega, it made no sense to him. Why were Alphas allowed to talk to him like this? 

Thompson didn’t have the chance to say anything else before Wade was punching him in the face. The Beta crumpled to the floor like a discarded sack of potatoes, blood oozing out of his nose as Wade grabbed Peter’s hand and tugged him away. They kept walking even as Thompson howled in pain from his most likely broken nose. It served him right. Peter only wished he could have punched the man himself instead of Wade having to do it. “The way he talked to you was simply unacceptable, Petey Pie. Does your Alpha talk to you like that? Like you’re some harlet?” Peter could only offer a brief shake of his head before Wade was pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay baby boy, I’m not gonna let anyone talk to you that. Not if I can do anything about it.

Peter wasn’t sure what to do with himself. On one hand, Wade had stood up for his honor, but on the other hand, he’d punched one of Harry’s trusted henchman in the face. He didn’t want to know what the repercussions for this would look like. So he’d skipped lunch with his parents, seeing as how they clearly hadn’t been concerned with his lack of attendance when they’d had breakfast. Plus, he wasn’t ready to see Harry again because he knew that the news would probably spread to him already. His fiance was probably furious, in fact he knew that he was, as it was just adding salt to his wounded ego. 

Being around Wade was freeing, as the Alpha didn’t ask for anything in return for sticking up for him and didn’t seem to mind that he was hesitant to share too many things with him. They were strangers after all. Strangers who clearly had a connection if the looks Wade kept giving him were any indication. The man couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him, which was flattering but also kind of distracting. He wanted to try and distance himself seeing as how as soon as they docked they’d have to go their separate ways, soulmates or not. 

“What’s got you all in that pretty little head of yours baby boy?” Wade asked, making Peter look over at him. They had to keep distance between the two of them because he didn’t want his eyes to change colors because if Wade’s did, that had to mean that his did too. 

The small Omega shrugged before moving his hands to play with the edge of his crisp vest. “I just… We’re… Soulmates… But after we get to New York we’ll never see each other again. I can’t just run away. I have responsibilities to my family.”

“I still think you should run away. You’re clearly not happy. Sadness isn’t a good look for you, Petey Pie. We could run away together. Build something new. Something out of this world,” Wade suggested, sounding serious, even if Peter knew he couldn’t entertain the idea. He couldn’t just go back on his word. Not that he’d ever promised to marry Harry, as his parents had signed the contract… Until they got married however, Peter was still legally owned by his parents, so at least he had that small blessing. 

Peter simply rolled his eyes, before his stomach decided to change the subject by complaining about his lack of lunch. “Oh I’m sorry- I haven’t eaten since breakfast-” was all he was able to say before Wade grabbed his hand, dragging him away. “Where are we going-?” he yelped, sending apologetic looks to the curious onlookers that gave them a wide berth. 

Wade didn’t answer right away, instead choosing to just tug Peter along, the Omega tripping all over his feet in their rush. They couldn’t still possibly be serving lunch as it was nearing suppertime. “It’s a surprise! You’ll love it, I promise!” Wade hummed as they made their way below deck into the second and then third class sections. They kept going through winding hallways, the sound of music slowly starting to creep up on him. He was unfamiliar with the songs that were playing, but they were beautiful nonetheless as they finally arrived in a crowded room. The first thing he noticed was the dancing, immediately followed by the smell of food and what he could only assume was alcohol if the merry atmosphere of the room was any indication. “Welcome to the biggest ticket onboard Petey! Only the most lively of guests are allowed down here,” he told the Omega happily, letting go of his hand before he quickly went to grab them drinks.

“Are you sure-” Peter asked hesitantly before a drink was deposited into his hands. 

“I’m absolutely sure, baby boy,” Wade answered. Considering he’d never been really _allowed_ to drink as it was not allowed at his Omega Boarding School, he had literally zero tolerance for anything that was being handed to him. The more Peter drank, the better he felt. He wasn’t even sure how many he’d had before Wade was prying the mug out of his unsteady hands. He wasn’t sure if he’d eaten, as it was hard to think through the cloud of cotton in his head. “Come on, I think you’ve had enough,” Wade hummed, pulling him onto the dancefloor.

They moved as if they’d been dancing together for years. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, but it was more likely that with how much Peter had drank, he was just easy to move around. He didn’t question any of Wade’s movements, nor did he question any of Wade’s intentions. The Alpha hadn’t even copped a feel yet though, and even though Peter didn’t know him that well, considering they’d only met the night previously, it didn’t matter. He knew Wade was the one for him, not whoever the hell he was supposed to marry was called, he couldn’t remember at the moment. So Peter did what any sane Omega would do, and pulled Wade in for a very uncoordinated kiss. The rest of the night passed by in a blur after that. They completely skipped dinner in favor of spending time together. The two of them ran through the ships lower levels before finding what looked like what could possibly be the cargo hold, Peter wasn’t paying attention. If they tumbled into each other, stealing one of the workers quarters so they could dirty the sheets, no one had to know but them.

* * *

Peter hadn’t made it back to his cabin after he’d tumbled into bed with Wade. He didn’t remember much about the night before, but he could guess what happened based on the soreness at the base of his spine. He’d been a shaky virgin at his boarding school at best considering he’d experimented with some of the other Omegas, but society didn’t really deem that as a proper mating. No matter, he certainly wasn’t one now for _sure_. Not that he minded, given that the Alpha sleeping next to him was much better company than his own Alpha. Wade pulled Peter closer in his sleep, making the Omega whine softly because holy hell did it hurt to move. 

Their moment of peace however was shattered with the sudden knocking at the door that sounded pretty angry if the voices on the other side were any indication. The noise startled Wade awake as he shot up like a bullet, blearily looking around the room as if he didn’t remember where he was. “Wade?” At the mention of his name, the Alpha turned to look down at the Omega, giving him a soft smile before he moved to pull Peter into his lap. Peter didn’t argue as he made himself comfortable with the change of position, basking in Wade’s comforting scent for a moment before he turned his attention back to the door. “We can’t stay here forever. I have a terrible headache. I need a bath,” Peter complained, rolling his shoulders to stretch them a little bit, before a thought struck him. “Did we… Did… You didn’t bite me, did you?” he asked, worrying his lip as he tugged on his collar. His collar that the only thing that he was wearing if the way the sheets rubbed his skin was any indication. 

“No, doesn’t look like I did. You smell so nice though…” Wade hummed nipping Peter’s shoulder, earning him a swat on the arm as the Omega tried to squirm off of his lap. 

“Come on, we gotta get dressed-” Peter whined, his whines turning into groans as Wade pulled him into a kiss. They couldn’t be _doing_ this- Peter was engaged- And yet nothing in his life had ever felt so right. He didn’t want to untangle himself but he had to face the music. He wasn’t sure Harry would even take him back now that he wasn’t pure. Would his parents throw him out now that he wasn’t their perfect little Omega anymore? Not that Peter ever was, but that didn’t matter. 

All he knew was that things weren’t going to be the same after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. But I did it! Please remember to comment or leave kudos so I may water my crops. x'D


	4. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get caught by the man.

After the knocking had turned into banging, Peter had finally been able to convince Wade that they couldn’t possibly stay in this room forever. Not only was the knocking ridiculously irritating on what he could only assume was a hangover, but he hadn’t really eaten all that much the night before. Not that he remembered anyway. “I could get used to this, Petey,” Wade said as he tied his boots, making the Omega glance over at him as he straightened up the vest he’d been buttoning. 

“Used to what?” Peter asked, noting that there were specks of red in Wade’s eyes. Did that mean there were small traces of gold in his own?

Wade gave him a bright smile before pulling Peter in for a hungry kiss. The small Omega squeaked in surprise, quickly melting into Wade’s warmth. He told himself it was because there was a chill in the air given that it was morning, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He was addicted to the drug that was Wade’s scent, to the warmth that he always seemed more than happy to share, and especially to the way that he didn’t seem to mind that Peter wanted to stand up for his own rights. Harry had made it clear from the very beginning that he didn’t support Peter doing anything that didn’t fit the picture of the perfect Omega husband. But with Wade… He felt like he could do anything, which was so dangerous, given the circumstances.. An Omega backed by an Alpha like Wade could do anything. “You. You’re perfect, baby boy,” Wade whispered so quietly Peter almost missed it.

Peter looked over to Wade, offering him a sad smile as he fixed the heavy collar around his throat. “I wish things could be different,” the Omega murmured, turning away so he could fix the rest of his outfit before getting up all together. “I… They’re probably looking for me so I’ll leave first,” he told him before Wade quickly got up so he could pull them flush together. 

“I don’t want them to lay their hands on you, baby boy. At all. We either leave together or we’re not leaving this room at all,” Wade hummed, kissing Peter’s nose as the Omega’s cheeks went a soft dusty pink. 

“Wade-”

“No. I mean it,” the Alpha insisted before he let Peter go. Peter pouted, but otherwise didn’t comment on Wade’s pushiness. What was there to complain about? Wade was only insisting that Peter stay close because they were both to blame for the mess that they were in. Not that he regretted sleeping with Wade though, considering he certainly didn’t want anymore more than he’d already got. 

So instead, Peter nodded, the Alpha finally letting him go now that he’d been given consent to be an overprotective worrywart. Wade pressed one last kiss to Peter’s forehead before he finally opened the door, revealing a very angry looking Alpha. “H-hi Pops-” Peter started, attempting to get in front of Wade, but Wade grabbed his wrist, moving the small Omega behind him. 

“Hello sir. I do believe you’re scaring this fine Omega here, so I’m going to have to ask you to stop before I  _ make _ you stop,” Wade growled, his eyes flashing red as he sized up the other man. Steve didn’t look all that impressed with the behavior, even if he did seem a little shocked that Wade’s eyes would change color.

“Wade- This is my dad-” Peter started, tugging on Wade’s sleeve as if that would make him stop threatening his very intimidating father figure. If anything, Wade got even more defensive however.

Steve grabbed Peter by the collar around his neck, totally disregarding Wade’s threats because apparently, the other Alpha wasn’t at all threatening. After that, everything happened in slow motion. Peter was yanked forward by his pops, nearly stumbling over his own feet before Wade did the unthinkable, immediately moving to bite at Steve’s arm. His dad let out a howl, practically throwing Peter across the room with how fast he yanked his hand back. The Omega let out a wounded noise as he curled up in a little ball on the floor, both Alpha’s moving to crowd into his space to see if he was okay.

“Petey, are you okay?” Wade asked at the same time that Steve moved to brush his fingers through Peter’s messy curls. Wade was quick to push the other Alpha away, picking up the small Omega as he fretted over him. “ **Stay back** !” Wade snapped at Steve, unintentionally using his Alpha voice, making the small Omega in his arms flinch. Steve was slow to move back, giving his son a concerned look as Wade fussed over him. 

Steve put his hands up, clearly not entirely sure what to do with himself given that Wade was extremely territorial over the small Omega. Peter could only kind of see that Wade’s eyes were a bright red, almost making the man look feral, not that Peter was actually paying any attention. Peter was too busy breathing in Wade’s scent to be paying much attention to what was happening around him. He didn’t even notice his dad back up until he was just in the doorway, acutely watching the pair. “You do know that this won’t stand, yes?” Steve asked as he frowned heavily at Wade. 

Wade growled at him, the action eliciting a purr to bubble up from Peter’s throat as if that would somehow calm the Alpha down. “Go ‘way,” Peter mumbled as he shoved his face into his Alpha’s neck. 

Steve and Wade stared each other down before his dad finally left with the threat that this wasn’t over. Once his scent had finally left the room, Wade carried Peter over to the lone bed in the room, protectively curling around the petite Omega. “You’re okay baby boy, I’ve got you. Does it hurt anywhere?” 

“M’okay,” Peter hummed, giving Wade a toothy grin before he hid his face in the Alpha’s chest. Wade didn’t seem all that fazed with how affectionate Peter suddenly seemed, even if it did slightly odd to Peter himself. The Alpha didn’t seem convinced by Peter’s answer, patting the small man in his arms just to be sure. Once he was satisfied, he pressed a few kisses onto Peter’s face before he was gently picking him back up. 

“Okay, okay, we need to get moving before your dad comes back. I have an idea, and it kinda sucks, but it’s all I’ve got,” Wade hummed as he quickly snuck out of the workers quarters, Peter tucked nice and snug in his arms. The small Omega didn’t protest as Wade carried him around bridal style, paying much more attention to the Alpha’s scent rather than their surroundings or what was even happening for that matter. He’d never been interested in an Alpha’s scent before. Not even after he’d presented. Harry’s smelled like burnt rubber and kind of made him want to constantly gag. Wade’s however kind of smelled like freshly fallen rain, if that even made sense. 

So maybe he was a little scent drunk, it wasn’t as if he could be faulted for enjoying the scent of his soulmate after they’d only known each other for a few days. Had they only met two days ago? He felt as if they’d known each other for years, as if gravity was pulling them together through time, space, reality and everything in between. And sure, maybe they hadn’t thought this through, but it wasn’t as if he’d change anything now. Harry wasn’t going to be bringing him any happiness. No, the arrangement only benefited his parents and the company, but not him. He wasn’t about to turn his back on his soulmate now that he’d found him, not if he could do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is day three on the Titanic for those of you who wanted to know a timeline because haha I had confused myself. So there's still ONE WHOLE DAY they have to make it through before all hell really breaks loose. Big oof energy tbh.


	5. Drowning in Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan and we haven't even struck an iceberg yet.

They didn’t stop moving until Wade was sure that no one was on their tail for the time being. If that meant that they were currently hiding in someone else's very expensive looking car, who was he to complain? Peter certainly wasn’t complaining if his purring was any indication. The only thing that would be nice at that present moment of time would have been something to eat, but he was afraid that if they went back up to the deck to actually make it to the dining hall that they’d be separated. 

What they needed was a plan, because if they were going to make it on this ship for four more days, than they needed something better than just hiding in the cargo hold. Peter was tiny and Wade wasn’t about to starve him just so that they’d stay together. The small Omega looked like he barely ate enough as it was.

“Alright Petey Pie, I have a plan. You’re not gonna like it, and I’m sorry for that, but we can’t keep hiding here until we dock in New York,” Wade started, pressing a few kisses into Peter’s hair as if that would make what he was about to say any easier. “You’re gonna go back to your parents, okay? I’m gonna keep hiding down here until we dock, okay? I’ll come find you,” he promised, gently pulling the Omega out of the car that they’d been curled up in. It was only then that Peter started protesting. 

“No!” he yelled, not at all keeping his voice in check, which might not have been the best idea all things considered, but he wasn’t thinking all that clearly. “I refuse! We have to stay together!” Peter yelled before the waterworks started, fresh tears falling down his face as he stared up at the Alpha defiantly. “I can’t go back to Harry, Red. I can’t. I can’t go back to him when my heart is with you. I’ll never be able to forgive myself. Please-”

Wade froze, his eyebrows furrowing together as he gently brushed some of Peter’s tears away. The Alpha didn’t want to make Peter upset, and yet here he was. “Pete…”

“Please… Wade I… I can’t… Between my parents and Harry… You’re all I’ve got,” the small Omega whimpered, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he nuzzled into his Alpha’s hand. Peter would happily give up whatever life he had to run away with the Alpha that had stolen his heart. An Alpha he had to remind himself that he’d only known for the span of a few days. 

“Pete… If we go back together… Who knows what they’ll try to do…” Wade tried to reason.

Peter sniffled, pouting as he reached up to wipe at his face. “Yeah but what will they do if we  _ don’t _ go back together? What will they do then? Either way my Pops will find a way to lock you up. If not him than Harry surely would. I can’t go by myself- I’m not as strong as you-” 

The Alpha sighed, nodding before he pressed their foreheads together. “Fine, fine. But I can’t promise I won’t go down without a fight, baby boy. I have to protect what’s mine.” At Wade’s soft declaration, Peter finally stopped crying. He wiped a few more tears away from his face before he pressed a shy chaste kiss to Wade’s lips before he gently grabbed Wade’s hand. 

Together, the two of them slowly made their way back above deck. They had no problems at all until they finally got on the main deck, and that’s when all hell broke loose. Every Alpha that Peter knew was there, including his fiance. As soon as Harry and Peter made eye contact, Peter knew it was over. Harry didn’t even need to look at him, his scent giving him away that he’d slept with someone else. But not only had Peter slept with someone else, he’d slept with a penniless commoner. It was a disgrace, one Harry wouldn’t be putting up with if the look on his face was anything to go by. The master arms, someone that Peter hadn’t even met before was not gentle when prying Peter and Wade apart, the small Omega instantly screaming bloody murder because everyone else smelled  _ wrong _ . Even though he was kicking and screaming, no one came to his defense right away because Wade was too busy trying to get Eugene to move out of his way so he could go and comfort the Omega. 

As soon as there was enough room though, and Steve was no longer in the way, all Wade saw was Harry forcefully tugging on Peter’s collar, forcing the frantic Omega to submit. “Don’t you dare touch him!” Wade growled, his eyes glowing red as he threw his body weight at Eugene. Peter didn’t have the opportunity to even glance in Wade’s direction before Harry started dragging him away. Peter let out a hurt yelp, only making Wade get more aggressive. Wade wasn’t even really paying attention to what he was doing, too busy trying to get to Peter to focus on the yells going on around him. 

Peter didn’t even get to see what Wade did before he was forcibly dragged to his room, Harry not even bothering to be gentle as he threw Peter onto the bed, immediately pouncing on him so that he couldn’t squirm away, quickly grabbing ahold of his collar. “You will  **behave** !” he yelled, making Peter instantly go lax. His entire body was trembling as fresh tears streaked down his face. “I tried to be gentle with you, Peter, I really did. But you leave me no choice. You will not be leaving this room for the remainder of this voyage. Is that understood?” Harry demanded. All the small Omega did was briefly shake his head, the slap that followed echoing slightly in the large room as pain blossomed on Peter’s cheek. “Am I understood?” This time, Peter didn’t argue back, nodding the most pitiful nod known to man before Harry was climbing off of him. Peter slowly rolled onto his side, curling up in a little ball as he continued to cry as quietly as he could. 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there crying before he finally managed to push himself off of the bed and over to his vanity so he could freshen himself back up. He looked like a disaster. Still wearing yesterday’s clothes, his hair uncombed and messy, not to mention the tear trails or the bruises forming around his neck from Harry’s rough treatment. Peter hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before and he didn’t even have an appetite, not that that was surprising given that now he was more or less trapped to the confines of his room. Where was Wade? Was his Alpha okay? Could Peter even call him that, given that he was legally Harry’s?

Peter didn’t have time to dwell on it before Steve walked into the room, closely followed by Tony. He didn’t spare either of them more than a passing glance, slowly fixing his appearance so that he could at least feel a little better about his circumstance.

“You really screwed this one up, Peter,” Steve stated as he stood intimidatingly against the wall. “It wasn’t even hard. You literally just had to marry Harry. And yet… You had to sleep with not only another Alpha, but a penniless one. Do you even know what you’ve done?” he demanded. When Peter didn’t respond he made a sound of disgust, as if his son had done the absolute unthinkable by following his heart. “You’ve disgraced this entire family. For what? A fairytale?”

“They aren’t just fairytales anymore, Pops. Wade is my soulmate. I love him.”

“I’m sorry Pete, but we can’t let you go through with him. There’s no benefit with staying with someone of his… class. Not if we want the company to succeed,” Tony stated, his voice soft. 

Peter whirled around so he could glare at him. “The company? Is that truly all that either of you care about? I don’t love Harry. He’s cruel and controlling and I’m hurt that you would even consider leaving me with someone like him. Am I worth so little to you that you’d just… Sell me off to the first bidder?”

His parents at least had the sense to look a little hurt, even if Tony shook his head at his son’s outburst. “Pete, it’s not like that. We don’t all get to marry for love. Your father and I didn’t and we turned out okay,” Tony stated, but Peter wasn’t listening. He turned back to his vanity so he could go back to fixing his hair, just to have an excuse to be doing something with his hands. 

“I don’t care. You sold me to an egotistical, arrogant, controlling knothead. What kind of man collars an Omega anymore as if I’m some kind of cattle. Don’t you dare pretend to care now that I’ve lashed out. You didn’t care before, therefore you don’t care now. Get out. Get out of my rooms. I don’t want you here,” Peter snapped, his hands shaking as he tried not to fight the tears that were threatening to spill at any given moment. 

Steve moved from his spot against the wall to grab a handful of Peter’s hair, tugging just enough to make his son seize up. “You will remember your place. You got  _ yourself  _ into this mess. Watch your tone, Omega,” he growled before pushing Peter’s head down against the vanity’s wood table top. Peter made a wounded noise in the back of his throat but he didn’t fight against his dad. There was no point. “You were supposed to be an Alpha. You’re a disgrace of an Omega and you’re a disgrace of a son. You will marry Harry, and you’ll act like the little Omega they trained you to be or so help me god I’ll make you regret not being the Alpha you were supposed to be.”

“Y-yessir,” Peter whispered before Steve finally let him go. Peter didn’t move as his parents left, Tony only offering a small pat on the back as he walked past him. It was apparent, now more than ever, that nothing was going to change here. He wouldn’t be marrying Harry, because he’d be too busy running away with Wade. Just to find at least a little bit of peace.

Once Peter was sure he was alone, he moved to soak in the tub in the bathroom that was connected to his room. He curled up in the basin, trying to get his shaking under control as he stared at his hands, the hot water barely easing the tension in his body. He felt sore and used, but not in the good way. He couldn’t be faulted for being miserable, not when he only had one person on this lousy ship that could actually save him. But Wade was most likely locked up for even looking at him. He wouldn’t have been surprised to hear if he’d gotten arrested for assault because Harry could never take the kind of hit on his pride if his Omega slept with another Alpha willingly. But they’d never believe Peter, because what kind of Omega had any rights? Harry didn’t even want him to read, let alone stick up for himself. 

Peter just wanted everything to be over so he could finally relax, even if just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 10K words! Who even am I, omg?


	6. I'm Sinking Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to a few people and is scared for possibly his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of terrible practices in basically the whole chapter. Like damn, I dunno where it came from but I'm not about to question it tbh. Also TW for mentions of blood and possibly murder.

Peter wouldn’t have been able to say how long he’d stayed in the tub. He kind of didn’t want to move at all, which wasn’t surprising. The hot water did wonders for his sore, achey muscles, but wasn’t doing much to help make the bruises he’d gotten feel any better. He supposed it could have been worse. Some Alphas took their Omega’s right to speak away, especially in high society. It wouldn’t be uncommon for an Omega to be completely mute because their vocal cords had either been burned or removed all together. Granted, Peter wasn’t legally Harry’s until their wedding night, meaning only his parents could have the procedure done to him. Not the he put Harry above it if it meant he had just one more thing to dangle over Peter’s head. 

When he finally crawled out of the tub, most of his skin had turned pruney, not that he cared. His stomach was empty and yet he wasn’t feeling up to eating. Not that food had been offered to him anyway. He slowly pulled on his bathrobe as he made his way over to his bed, sprawling on the silk sheets as he stared up at the ceiling. 

He briefly wondered where Wade was before rolling over, tightly shutting his eyes as he banished the thought from his head. It didn’t  _ matter _ , given that they’d never be able to actually run away together. Sure they were soulmates, but that didn’t mean anything in the grand scheme of things. It wasn’t as if they were living a fairytale where he would get written a happily ever after with the man of his dreams. He was Peter Stark, heir to the Stark empire, and he didn’t have any say in how his life played out. Maybe if he’d been born an Alpha, he could have, but the truth of the matter was that since he wasn’t there was no sense in dreaming about what could have been. He couldn’t waste anymore time on dreams that weren’t going to come true.

His life was over before it even really began. 

Peter got lost in his thoughts, eventually falling asleep without even bothering to get dressed. It wasn’t until he was getting shaken awake by some unknown person that he was even aware that he’d fallen asleep at all. “Wha-?” he croaked, his voice sounding dry and unused as he blearily opened his eyes. To say Peter was surprised to see Tony on the edge of his bed was an understatement, and it Peter immediately on edge. “Why are you here?” he asked, sounding more defensive than he’d meant to.

The older Omega sighed, glancing over at a plate of food that he must have brought with him that was on the nightstand. “I brought you some food. I just wanted to check on you,” he stated, looking back to his only child. Peter wasn’t sure if his parents resented him or not, considering that Tony could never have anymore children. Peter had been a miracle baby, as the doctors had told his parents that given that he had been born premature, that he’d never survive the week, let alone until he was twenty. Sometimes he wished he could have passed away when he was a baby, just so he wouldn’t have to see the disappointment in his parents' faces.

“Yeah well, I’m fantastic, obviously. Why wouldn’t I be? Oh wait, because you sold me to an ignorant knothead who’d rather I be a perfect little Omega slave than a person. He wants a puppet, and you don’t even care because you were the one who set me up with him. So thanks for that. You can go now.”

Tony sighed heavily, having the good sense to look hurt by Peter’s words. Served him right, seeing as how everything he’d said was the truth. “It’s not that simple, Peter-” Tony tried to reason before Peter shut him up with a nasty look before curling back up on his side.

“I refuse to plan nice anymore. You can take the food with you, I’m not hungry,” Peter huffed, the energy draining out of him as he picked at the sleeve of his bathrobe. 

But seeing as how Peter wasn’t willing to talk, Tony did end up leaving, but not before apologizing again. His words fell on deaf ears however, seeing as how he was the one that had caused this mess in the first place. Peter couldn’t accept his apology, not given everything he knew, everything he’d said, everything Tony had never bothered to say until now. You couldn’t just pass your child from nanny to nanny and suddenly expect a relationship especially if this was how he was planning on going about it. Instead of lingering on his terrible childhood, he instead moved to his dresser. He didn’t put much thought in what he was putting on, seeing as how he’d been commanded to stay in his room. His biology wouldn’t let him break an Alpha command, not unless the command was overwritten or disregarded. Maybe if he ran into Wade again he could-

No. He couldn’t follow that train of thought. Wade wasn’t his Alpha, and it was dangerous to get his hopes up. He couldn’t afford it. Not now, not ever.

So instead of focusing on Wade, Peter set to work on making it so that the bruising from around his neck from Harry’s rough treatment didn’t look so bad. It hurt to even look at, let alone lightly touch. He was actually surprised he’d gotten any sleep at all, given that it almost looked like he’d bled. His bonding glands were swollen, which wasn’t surprising, given how much they’d rubbed against the leather collar from all of the manhandling. When he touched them, he let out a pained hiss, his eyebrows furrowing together. Hopefully all of this stress wasn’t pushing him into an early heat, he couldn’t handle that right now. As a preventative, he dry swallowed a few more of his suppressants than strictly necessary. He knew that taking them long term wasn’t great, as it was known to make a lot of Omega’s sick but he didn’t really care about that right now as he went back to putting on makeup to cover up the marks that were visible to the naked eye. 

Just as he was about to get dressed, Harry walked into the room, scowling heavily at Peter. Seeing as how Peter was only wearing a bathrobe, he stayed sitting, trying to make himself look as small as possible. 

“You know Peter, you’re lucky I’m still willing to take you after what you’ve done. You do know you’ll be punished for this when we get home, yes?” He asked, Peter only offering a small nod in understanding. “I have something in mind too, seeing as how you want to talk back to me. You should be worshipping the ground I walk on, and yet you remain ungrateful for everything I’ve done for you. So I’m going to be taking something away, hoping that it will change your tune.”

Oh. Oh no. Was Harry seriously suggesting what Peter thought he was suggesting? Was he planning on taking away Peter’s voice? He fought against the response on his tongue that demanded that Harry change his own tune, given that Peter was just looking out for his own rights, but he never got the opportunity. Just as Peter was about to retort, the door slammed open, revealing a feral looking Wade, covered in dirt and what Peter could only hope wasn’t blood. 

Instead of actually saying anything, Wade simply growled threateningly at Harry as Peter scrambled back into the bathroom, dragging some clean clothes with him because not everyone needed to see him naked, thank you very much. The entire time Peter was wrestling with his clothes to get dressed, he heard shouting in the other room. It wasn’t until the shouting had died down that Peter dared to look, seeing as how he was dressed now. Harry was deathly pale, his fine suit ripped in a few places, and Wade… 

Wade looked like he’d killed a man. The sight was terrifying for the Omega, making him let out a scared whimper as he cowered behind the door. The noise however, directed Wade’s attention to him. His eyes were a deep blood red, and while it should have been reassuring to know that Wade probably wouldn’t hurt him, it wasn’t. Because Wade looked like he’d  _ killed a man. _ Was Harry even alive? Thompson? His pops? Why was Wade covered in blood? Was it his own blood? Was his soulmate a murderer?

He didn’t get to find out the answer before Wade was advancing on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so... About that... Sorry(^:


	7. Oh Ship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter actually stands up for himself and it's basically the beginning of the end.

Peter whimpered in fear, stumbling to the floor in his haste to back up. Wade didn’t smell right to his nose, which wasn’t making him feel any better considering that he’d never seen the Alpha’s eyes so red before. Plus, with the way Wade was growling at him, it was almost as if the Alpha didn’t recognize Peter in the first place. When Peter’s back finally hit the wall and there was no where else to go, Wade was practically upon the small trembling Omega. Peter let out a startled whimper when Wade forced him to his feet before Peter was suddenly being carried away. To say that he was confused would be an understatement. “W-Wade?”

The Alpha didn’t bother giving Peter a response, only really succeeding in feaking him out even more. What was happening? Where were they going? Why was Wade covered in blood? Was Harry okay? Why did he even care about the Alpha that had more or less threatened to take away his only way of communicating efficiently? All things considered, Peter would take his chances with Wade, even if he was feral at this point. It seemed kind of early for him to be feral though, considering they’d been apart for only a few hours. At least he was pretty sure it’d been a few hours? He couldn’t be sure, considering that the sun appeared to be disappearing in the horizon. Had he been asleep almost the whole day?

“Wade?” Peter asked again, frowning when he didn’t get a response. He shifted himself slightly in Wade’s arms, looking at all of the people that were giving them a wide berth. “Alpha?” he asked hesitantly, shocked that Wade actually stopped dead in his tracks to look at him. “Where… Are we going?” he asked in a small voice, afraid that Wade might drop him like a sack of potatoes if he was any louder. 

The Alpha blinked a few times before pressing his nose into Peter’s neck, making the small Omega hiss in discomfort. The quiet noise however, was enough to make Wade start growling, only freaking Peter out all over again. Wade seemed a little more coherent though if his frantic whispering for Peter to calm down meant anything. It wasn’t until he started hyperventilating though that Peter even realized he was freaking out in the first place. Wade put him down on a bench, pulling him in for a soft kiss, hoping to distract him. 

“Shhhh, Petey Pie you’re okay. You’re fine. Breathe with me. Deep breathes,” Wade stressed, taking over exaggerated inhales and exhales, offering a Peter a reassuring smile when he’d finally calmed down. 

“W-Wade-” he wheezed before he was throwing himself into his Alpha’s arms, not really caring that he was making a scene on deck. No one came up to them and asked anything about why he was crying, seemingly not caring. Peter was collared though, and cruel practices for Omegas hadn’t really been outlawed yet. Most people of course kept their malpractices in their own homes as if that somehow made it better, but it wouldn’t be uncommon. Taking away or ruining an Omega’s voice wasn’t even frowned upon so it wasn’t all that shocking to see any other mistreatment. They were treated just slightly better than slaves.

Peter knew, from some of the Omegas that he’d gone to school with, that a lot of them were still sold at auction. It wasn’t uncommon for an Omega to already have been given birth to three or four pups by the time they hit twenty years old. It was disgusting and disgraceful, seeing as how he would have been thrown aside just because he wasn’t mindless cattle. He wasn’t a broodmare after all. He might be pretty, but he had more to offer the world than just another nice face to look at. But that’s why he liked Wade. That’s why they’d be perfect for each other. And maybe they could run away together, just as long as Wade didn’t kill Harry.

“Is… Is Harry okay?” Peter eventually croaked out, his voice wet and strained with the need to hold back more tears. Why was he getting so emotional over that no good self centered egotistical knothead of an Alpha?

Wade also seemed confused with the fact that Peter was asking before he seemed to remember that he wasn’t currently the most presentable. “He should be fine. I only knocked him out. I wanted to get you out. We’re going below deck, okay baby boy? I want to get some food in you because you look like you haven’t eaten in a week. Are they feeding you okay?” he asked, fretting over the small Omega, making him crack a small smile as he nodded. 

“I just haven’t felt up to eating.”

“Gotta be careful with that baby boy. Are you taking your suppressants? You smell sweeter than you did yesterday,” the Alpha clarified as he sniffed the air a little bit, making Peter go bright red. 

“I… I don’t know where they went. I thought I had put them in my trunk, but when I went to go look, they hadn’t been there. I think Harry might have taken them. Or maybe my parents,” he explained.

Peter’s admission though, only seemed to make Wade even more worried if his face was anything to go by. Hopefully Peter wouldn’t be going into an early heat because everyone he knew was out to get him. He couldn’t afford that right now. Peter didn’t have time to reflect on it, however, before he smelled Harry again.

“Stark!” Harry yelled, rounding on them. Wade however, wasted no time in decking Harry across the face, more blood getting all over the Alpha as he relished in what he could only assume was a broken nose. “Don’t you dare touch me, peasant-” Harry screeched, only yelling louder when Wade picked him up and threw him into the nearest railing. Given that Harry had never been a fighter because he had other people pick his fights for him, he didn’t know when to stay down, struggling to get back up as blood gushed from his nose as Peter cowered on his bench. 

Peter didn’t move when Harry sent him a deathglare either, pointing next to himself as if Peter was about to run to his rescue and treat his wounds after how he’d treated him earlier. “No. You’re not in charge of me anymore,” Peter muttered before steeling himself, saying it louder for anybody who happened to be listening. “You aren’t the boss of me anymore!” he yelled, getting up from the bench, shaking as he walked over to Harry, struggling to take off the collar on his way. Once he’d finally gotten the stupidly heavy thing off, he threw it at him, not caring where it landed. 

“You stupid ungrateful harlot!” Harry snapped, only resulting in getting another face full of fist from Wade before he’d seemed to have enough, his eyes lighting up red as he basically went feral before Peter’s very eyes. A few things happened at once however, before Wade could really give Harry a piece of his mind. 

First, the whole ship shuddered, making everyone on deck turn to investigate what the hell would have caused the ship to move like that. The second thing they noticed was the giant iceberg that was passing by on the other side of the ship. Peter and Wade glanced at each other, for a moment before looking back to Harry before Wade seemed to get an idea. The blonde Alpha picked up the discarded collar, quickly securing the other Alpha to the railing with the obnoxious collar. “Wow, that looks so much better on you than it ever did on Peter.”

Peter nodded before quickly grabbing Wade’s hand and running off so they were nowhere near Harry when people started crowding onto the deck to look and see what they could only assume that the boat had hit. That of course, was the beginning of the end.


	8. Abandon Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That boat sure did sink.

All in all, the Titanic sinking had felt like the longest four hours of Peter’s short life. He’d lost track of basically everyone but Wade until they got rescued from the Atlantic. He’d  _ almost _ gotten separated from Wade, but luckily it hadn’t come to that. They’d done everything in their power to make it onto the lifeboats, but considering they wouldn’t let Wade get on one because of his status as Alpha, they had decided to brave the rest of the ship themselves.

Luckily for them though, two heads were better than one as they braved the frigid waters together. Plus, they even got to find a door that they both had room to lay on. Sure, their legs were still in the water, but at least no one had to be totally in the water because that would have just been ridiculous. Peter didn’t take up  _ that _ much room after all.

Once they’d finally been rescued, given blankets, and some hot soup, Wade and Peter cuddled together and tried to warm each other up the best they could considering they weren’t about to give everyone on deck a show. After awhile, they were joined by Tony who Peter could tell had been crying, as well as May. He didn’t see Harry, which he honestly didn’t have a problem with. “We… We lost your father, Pete,” Tony murmured softly through his shivers, making the smaller Omega frown heavily as he peeked out a little more from the tangled mess of blankets that Wade had secured him in.

“What do you mean we lost Pops? I thought he was with you?” Peter asked, not at all liking where this conversation was going. 

“They… Wouldn’t let him get on the lifeboat with me and May. They said only Omegas and female Betas. It was disgusting, Pete. Your father got shoved aside like yesterday’s bread,” Tony stated before the fresh waterworks started. May dabbed at his face with her blanket, offering him small apologies over his lost Alpha. 

Peter was silent as he melted back into Wade’s warmth, frowning heavily to himself as he wondered what they were supposed to do now. It wasn’t like him and Harry had gotten married, so it wasn’t exactly like they had money. But he also wasn’t an Alpha heir, so it wasn’t like  _ he  _ could take over the company either. And the board would most certainly take the rights to do anything away from Tony given that he was an Omega too. “What… Do we do now? What about the company?” Not that he really cared about the company in the first place. He knew Tony did though.

“Well baby boy, we’re soulmates. What if… And I know this is gonna sound absolutely crazy given that we’ve known each other for only a few days, but what if we… Got married. And bonded. I don’t have to be in charge of anything, I would just be a front,” Wade offered, giving the Omegas a curious look as he brushed his hands over Peter’s arms in an effort to get the blood flowing better. 

While Wade’s idea certainly did sound absolutely insane, it was probably the company’s best course of action. At least than they’d have an Alpha ‘in charge’ enough for the board to leave them alone. “Are you sure that’s something you’d want to do?” Tony asked, clearly not entirely in love with the idea. 

“I mean… It kind of makes sense? Wade and I are soulmates. That has to count for something. I highly doubt he’s going to be  _ that _ different if we get married when we make it back to New York. Rather him than Harry after all. Harry was a knothead,” Peter snorted, clearly unimpressed. Wade at least was considerate towards his feelings as a human person and not just as a broodmare. He liked feeling like he was more than a walking baby factory after all. 

Tony on the other hand, didn’t look entirely convinced. But that was neither here nor there because it wasn’t like it was his decision to make in the first place. Not anymore anyway. He didn’t have control over what Peter did anymore. Legally, since Harry was no longer in the picture, the only one in charge of Peter was his father, and since his father was apparently dead, that left Wade. 

“What do you say baby boy? Will you marry me when we get back to the States? I promise to stay by your side forever. Always three steps behind,” Wade teased, kissing Peter’s cheek as he breathed in his scent. The small Omega nibbled his lip for a moment before offering a shy smile.

“I’d love to, Red,” Peter whispered, letting out a surprised squeak when Wade picked him up so that he could twirl them around in a circle for a moment. They got a few odd looks from other people on deck before Wade proudly proclaimed that his Omega had said yes which earned them some congratulatory claps. “Wade put me  _ down,  _ I’m cold!” he complained as he wrapped his nimble legs around Wade’s waist anyway. 

When Peter finally glanced over at Tony, he saw that his dad had a soft smile on his face. “I think we’ll be just fine.”

* * *

And just fine they were. The trip back to New York hadn’t taken  _ too _ long, all things considered. They’d lost everything they’d brought with them, but that was fine. Things could be replaced, unlike the people they’d lost. When they’d gotten home, really home, Wade didn’t leave Peter’s side for a moment.

They held a small funeral for Steve in their backyard, burying some of his favorite things since they hadn’t found the body. The entire situation sat wrong with Peter, but it wasn’t like he was going to tell Tony that considering that he knew it hit him much harder. Peter had never had that great of a relationship with his dad, considering it was his idea to ship him off to Europe for the Omega boarding school in the first place. He’d wanted to build things, or travel the world, or do literally anything else but no, his father had decided that’d he’d become the ‘perfect Omega’ which was honestly a joke. His intelligence was wasted in a place like that, but without Steve there to force him to do things, he could do whatever he wanted. 

What he wanted was a lot more radical than just not cooking dinner for his Alpha. Not that Wade minded since apparently his Alpha enjoyed cooking. No, what Peter wanted was to tackle the Omegan oppression that was plaguing the world. He was sick of needing an Alpha’s permission to do literally anything. Oh, you want to take suppressants because you don’t want to only be seen as a broodmare and stay home to take care of the pups? Ask your Alpha. Oh you want to build things? Did your Alpha give you permission to be around these chemicals or machinery? It was ridiculous that no one but Wade saw him as an equal just because he had a womb, which, great. He could give Wade kids if they ever wanted them, but that wasn’t all he was.

“Are we sure that we have to do this?” Tony asked as he fixed Peter’s bowtie. He shook his head at Peter’s nervousness because apparently neither of them were entirely sure of anything anymore.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we do. But it’s okay. It’ll be great. Get married, start a revolution, maybe have kids. It’s the plan now,” Peter stated, brushing his fingers through his hair for a moment before nodding to himself. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took 12 million years for me to write. I rewrote it like three times before deciding that I just couldn't actually write the ship sinking. I couldn't do it y'all, my brain got stupid on me. Let me know what you guys thought though! :D We aren't done yet, bois.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get hitched and then BOOM BABY.

It had been about a month since that fateful night that the Titanic had been claimed by the sea. Not that the Titanic was on anyone’s mind this particular day, as it was the Wade and Peter’s wedding day. Their bonding ceremony was very exclusive, seeing as how Wade was in no way an Alpha from the elite upper class. Peter liked it better that way, seeing as how all the Alpha’s who grew up wealthy that he’d met had been absolute knotheads. 

Standing there now though, Peter was nervous. He’d been feeling… odd the last week, and couldn’t make sense of why. He’d been waking up at ridiculous times in the morning to throw up, just to curl back up with Wade and then be fine. The most confusing thing was that he didn’t feel sick except when he was obviously  _ being _ sick. He knew what  _ that _ felt like, but this was different. He was blaming it on the pre-Bonding jitters, but not even that felt right. He didn’t bring it up to his Alpha though, seeing as how he didn’t want the man to worry about more than he needed to. Tony had been teaching about the business, hoping that a new face might help the company get back on its feet. 

“Come on Peter, it’s time to go,” May hummed, giving Peter a soft smile as she came over to fix his bowtie. He  _ could  _ have worn a dress, if he really wanted to, but both him and Wade agreed that a white suit would be much better suited for him. First of all, Peter had two left feet, and didn’t want to trip over the lacy monstrosity that Tony had suggested. He  _ would _ have snapped an ankle and he needed those, thank you very much. 

Peter took one last glance at himself in the mirror before nodding, taking a deep breath before she escorted him through the halls of his home. They’d decided to have the Bonding ceremony in their backyard given the amount of space they had. Plus, it made it easier for the servants because they already knew where everything was. It also helped reduce Peter’s sudden reluctance to actually go anywhere, given that he didn’t have to actually leave the property, even if Wade was getting a little concerned. He could deal with Wade, he could. Peter was  _ fine _ . Peter gave Tony a smile when the other Omega walked up to him, taking May’s position so that he could lead him out. Usually it’d be the Alpha parent giving him away, but seeing as how Steve was lost to the Atlantic, it had fallen on Tony’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine, Peter. Just focus on Wade, okay? He looks very handsome in his suit. He cleans up very nice, kid,” he hummed, giving Peter one last kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks dad,” Peter breathed, trying his very best not to burst out into tears. He was very emotional, it was his wedding day, he couldn’t be faulted for that. 

Tony smiled at him, squeezing his hand before he looped their arms together before he nodded to May. May offered a smile as she opened the doors so that they could walk down the path to the gazebo, which was where everyone had gathered. It only took Peter a moment to spot Wade across the lawn and he cried at the very sight of the Alpha, who was to say?

Before Peter even knew it, Peter had made it to the end of the path and stood before his Alpha. His Alpha, that he’d chosen all by himself. His Alpha that would hopefully stay with him, even if he couldn’t sire any pups. His Alpha that he was pretty sure had hung the moon. The jury was still out, but Peter didn’t mind. He whispered a quiet hello.

“You look amazing, Petey-Pie,” Wade whispered back as the priest rattled on. Peter wasn’t even really paying attention, too busy focusing on his Alpha before snapping to attention.

“Do you take this Omega to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And do you take this Alpha to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Then, by the power vested in me, in the eyes of the Lord, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your Omega,” the priest stated. Peter didn’t even remember taking the ring, but it didn’t really matter because before he knew it, he was happily making out with his Alpha.

The entire night after that was a blur. Peter had had a few drinks, but nothing heavy, due to the fact that his stomach had been acting up and he was seriously thinking about going to the doctors about it. They’d danced, ate, drank, and spent the entire time celebrating with the few people that actually mattered. Wade and Peter never parted once, not that anyone complained about it, given how lovesick the two of them appeared to be. They acted as if spending any time apart might actually kill them.

After everyone had gone home and the estate was once again quiet save for the servants that bustled around to clean up the messes made by the guests and what not, the newly married pair Bonded with their only company being the embers in the slowly dying fire in the fireplace.

And if Peter woke up hours later to be sick, who was to say other than him? Wade did bring it up at breakfast, seeing as how it’d been happening for weeks now. It was even more suspicious that Peter had totally forgotten that his heat was late. And that’s of course when they’d gone to the doctor's office only to find out that he was pregnant. 

To say the newly mated pair was surprised was an understatement. As far as anyone knew, male Omegas could only get pregnant during a heat. Sure, male Omegas weren’t as common as females, and therefore research was lacking, but that didn’t explain anything. Perhaps his suppressants had been off? The entire thing threw Peter for a loop, and quite frankly kind of threw a wrench into his plans because how was he supposed to stand up for Omega rights if he was heavily pregnant? No one would take him seriously. He doubted he’d even be able to take himself seriously if he was practically as big as a whale. Not that Wade was complaining at all about Peter’s current condition if all his fondling of his still flat stomach was any indication. 

He supposed they could make this work.

* * *

All in all, Peter hadn’t let his pregnancy get in the way. Nor did he let mothering get in the way. In the span of a year, Stark Industries had become a beacon for hope for all Omegas across the city of New York, and in turn the country. Whenever Peter couldn’t leave home because of their beautiful pup, a boy named Benjamin Steven Stark, than Tony was out making sure that Wade was taking good care of the company. They hired Omegas, making sure to take any cases of harassment very seriously, to prove that they weren’t about to just bend over backwards for the Alphas because they were knotheads. Other companies had even started adopting their policies, given that Omega rights were basic human rights, even the Betas had agreed. 

New York was better than it had ever been, and it was all because of one stubborn Omega and his very supportive Alpha. And sure, they had their ups and downs, just like any couple, but they never let those stand in the way of making sure that their home was better than they’d found it. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'm so glad I got this out, omg. I've been dying about it for literally an entire month but I didn't have any energy to write literally anything because the holidays. But I'm done! God bless. I hope you guys enjoyed it <3

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Spotify playlist for anyone interested. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2cFrdhpwDW2nid1kuQ6t7B?si=PsmdcYgPRFGYEk5k2Q19iw
> 
> If you want to rant about this AU or anything else, you can either add me on Discord (SteveDoesCosplay#1945), my Tumblr (Does-Spidey-is-Gay), or Insta (RIPeter616)/(SteveDoesCosplay) cuz of course I have all of the things.
> 
> Update: I made a Marvel RP server on Discord. If you want to talk to me there about this fic, or about anything else, here's the link for that! https://discord.gg/B4gt9fj


End file.
